


Pengwings

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gift Giving, Happy Molly, Happy Sherlock, Kid Fic, Kid Molly, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, Mispronounced Words, Molly is a Good Friend, POV Molly Hooper, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is smart, Zoo, cheek kissing, defensive Sherlock, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are paired off together on the class trip to the zoo, and Molly expects the worst. She is quite pleasantly surprised at how wonderfully her day goes, however...especially the ending.





	Pengwings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> So this fic was claimed by **onceinabluemoon13** for Sherlolly Spring Fling, which had the prompt " _Person A and Person B go to the zoo. Person A tells Person B all the animal facts they know and B is very impressed. They talk about working with animals in a zoo when they grow up, and for once everything seems okay._ " from this Tumblr post [here](http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/145616615053/otp-idea-488) via **otpisms**.

It wasn’t that Molly actually _disliked_ William, but he was mean. He was rude and arrogant and he made everything all about him and she...well, he wasn’t very pleasant. But she didn’t pick on him like the other children did and she didn’t say mean things about him, either behind his back or to his face. She was better than that, and she thought he deserved better even if he was a meanie.

But that didn’t mean she wanted to spend all day at the zoo by his side, either.

"I know, but he’s your partner for this,” her teacher said, gently nudging her towards the boy with the unruly mop of hair. She sighed and then went over to him. It wasn’t often she got fun things, not with her father sick, and she wasn’t about to let William ruin this special trip to London to go to the zoo for her.

“Hi,” she said, going up to him and extending her hand. He looked at it warily and then shook it, not greeting her in return. Well, the silence was better than meanness, she supposed. She looked around a moment and then back at him. “Where do you want to start?

“The pengwings,” he said. He looked at her almost defiantly, expecting her to laugh at his mispronunciation of the word but she smiled and grasped his hand, as their teacher had instructed they do, and nodded.

“Pengwings it is,” she said. They made their way to the enclosure housing the penguins, walking at a nice steady pace. Oh, she’d like to see the big cats, the lions and tigers and all that, but it could wait. Let William enjoy himself, too.

“Why are you being nice?” he asked suspiciously, though he didn’t let go of her hand.

She shrugged. “I want to have a good time. I’m sure you don’t want to be miserable. If we start off on the wrong foot, we’ll both hate today, and what’s the point in that? There’s lots of lovely animals to see and all sorts of facts to learn.” She turned and gave him a smile. “I think I might like to work in a zoo. Dunno.”

“I know a lot of animal facts,” William said, as though he was hesitant to admit it.

“Well, you are the most brilliant boy in class,” she said, her smile getting brighter. “I’d expect you would.”

He gave her a little smile, noting more than just the tiniest of smiles, but it made her feel today would go well after all. “Do you want to hear them?”

She nodded emphatically. “Absolutely. Do you know a lot about pengwings?”

“I do,” he said. 

“Then I can’t wait to learn.” She pulled at his arm and they dashed off towards the enclosure now, checking the map every so often but stopping to look at interesting things. She’d brought a bit of spending money but William had more, and he ended up treating her to ice lollies and fizzy drinks and buying her a pretty necklace with a tiger charm outside where the big cats were when she didn’t have quite enough. She almost kissed his cheek in thanks but thought better of it in the end.

And they talked, all day, about loads of things. William shared animal facts with her and she filed them away for future importance, should she need them as a zookeeper, and she told him about her father being sick and he told her about his family being prats and how he wished he could run away and she told him anytime, come to her house, he’d always be welcome. The smile on his face at that told her her mum and dad wouldn’t mind her extending the offer _too_ much.

Soon it was almost time to go, time for one last trip to see an animal, and they decided on the penguins again. It seemed most appropriate. Molly fiddled with her new necklace around her neck and then looked at him. “Are they your favourite?” she asked.

He nodded. “They look dapper and...” He shook his head but it was smiling. “It’s silly.”

“No it’s not!” she said with a laugh. She looked at him and impulsively kissed his cheek. “I think pengwings are awesome.”

He froze and then blushed. “I think you’re awesome too,” he said, reaching for her hand again. Unlike before, he threaded his fingers through hers and she found, as she moved closer to him, watching the penguins play, she liked this very much.


End file.
